The present invention relates generally to tape drives. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to a tape guide for maintaining proper positioning of a storage tape in a tape drive.
Cartridges that have a magnetic storage tape are commonly used to store relatively large amounts of information in digital form. These cartridges have become increasingly efficient to use due to their low cost, portability, and substantial storage capacity. In contrast to hard disks that are relatively inaccessible within the hard disk drive assembly, the cartridge is easily removed from a tape drive, and can be economically transferred to remote locations for use in another tape drive.
A typical cartridge includes a supply reel and the storage tape having a substrate, a coating of magnetic recording material on one side of the substrate, and a high durability xe2x80x9cback coatingxe2x80x9d on the other side of the substrate. The tape drive includes a take-up reel and a head assembly having one or more write heads and one or more read heads for transferring data to and from the storage tape. The tape drive also typically includes a guide system for guiding travel of the storage tape along a tape path back and forth between the supply reel, the heads and the take-up reel. The guide system can include a series of rotatable tape rollers and one or more stationary tape guides, between which the storage tape travels. Tension in the storage tape during operation of the tape drive maintains the storage tape properly positioned for reading and/or writing by the heads.
Unfortunately, when the required storage tape tension is lost, e.g. during loss of power to the tape drive, the storage tape can slip out from between the tape rollers and the tape guide. When this occurs, the tape drive becomes temporarily inoperable, and damage to the storage tape can result.
In light of the above, the need exists to provide a tape drive that inhibits excessive misalignment of the storage tape in the event the required tension in the storage tape is lost. Another need exists to provide a tape drive that is relatively cost efficient to manufacture and utilize.
The present invention is directed to a tape guide of a guide assembly that can be used with a tape drive that uses a cartridge. The cartridge includes a storage tape. The tape drive also includes a drive housing. The guide assembly guides travel of the storage tape within the tape drive along a tape path. The guide assembly includes a tape roller having a longitudinal axis, and the tape guide. The tape guide includes a guide body coupled to the drive housing, and a tape support coupled to the guide body and positioned near the tape path. The tape support has a support width that is measured in a direction that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tape roller, and a support thickness that is measured in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tape roller. In some embodiments, the support width is greater than the support thickness. With this design, the tape support provides support for the storage tape during a loss of tension of the storage tape.
Additionally, the tape support can extend from the guide body toward the tape roller. The tape support can be formed from a substantially flat film material. In some embodiments, the tape support includes a curved region positioned below the tape path. Moreover, the tape support can include a support backing that secures the tape support to the guide body. The guide body can have a body opening through which the tape support extends. The size, shape and positioning of the tape support provides greater flexibility in a lateral direction that generally follows the tape path than in a direction that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tape roller.
The present invention is also directed to a guide assembly, a tape drive, a tape library, and a method for maintaining proper positioning of a storage tape used in a tape drive.